


20

by Aliena (ChokolatteJedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-15
Updated: 2004-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/Aliena





	20

Passing my friend in a crosswalk,  
Sharing a wave and a quick hello,  
Almost to the other side.  
The scream of tires cuts the air.  
Two cars stopped.  
The third could not.

A metallic cry like a hunting hawk’s call.  
A human moan like muted thunder.  
A crumpled body like two crumpled cars.

Now running to him  
Regardless of the danger.  
The sidewalk full of people:  
Why does no one stop?

He groans again.  
A quiet entreaty  
They ignore.

He lifts his eyes,  
Whispers my name.

 

A last goodbye.


End file.
